


depois do fato

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steve acena e bucky vira seu copo. uma batida e steve passa o polegar sobre a ponta do copo, e então a mão de bucky para na sua coxa. inicialmente, steve fica tenso, sente várias coisas de uma vez. medo, excitação, uma onda de alívio. todas as memórias também retornam, nas noites frias e das quentes, bucky empurrando a barra da camisa de steve e agarrando seu quadril. beijando e se esfregando contra paredes do apartamento e de tijolos no escuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	depois do fato

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [after the fact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448305) by [santanico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico). 



> N/A: se você não gosta da falta de capitalização nem leia isso, escrevi originalmente em uma postagem de texto no tumblr. então.  
> de acordo com o primeiro vingador, sem spoilers para o soldado invernal etc.
> 
> N/T: mantive a falta de capitalização como no original, o que acho que dá um charme especial para a história.

o bar é mal iluminado – as vozes são altas e a risada que segue ainda mais alta, e steve está sentado em um banco perto do balcão. o barman sorri e lhe passa a cerveja e steve se ajeita, acena e sorri de volta.

não costumava ir a bares com frequência a menos que bucky o arrastasse, e também não bebia muito antes de ter atravessado o oceano. o que não quer dizer que nunca bebia – o que acontecia era só que ficava bêbado fácil demais e então bucky andava quase caindo, tentado segurar steve pelos ombros apesar dos dois estarem fora de controle. bucky só precisava de mais tempo para ficar tão bêbado quanto steve. noites como essa normalmente acabavam com os dois no chão do apartamento que dividiam, cercados por cobertores esfarrapados e almofadas de sofá.

é claro, aquela vida tinha mudado. steve tem certeza de que não consegue mais ficar bêbado, o que não é necessariamente uma coisa terrível, mas não tem nem certeza de que pode ficar um pouco alegre. e agora ele é que é grande e carrega bucky em segurança para longe do desastre de espinhos, mas seus lugares não foram trocados, só rearranjados um pouco.

bucky senta no banco ao lado de steve, e steve sente ele chegando antes que ele se sente e sinalize para o barman. “dose de uísque,” ele diz, e tem algo afiado na sua voz quando ele toca o ombro de steve. “como você tá?” bucky pergunta, inclinando os cotovelos contra o balcão polido de madeira.

“cansado,” steve admite, vira a cabeça de leve para sorrir para bucky. “como você está? se recuperando?”

bucky desvia o olhar e acena, e então pega seu copo de uísque do barman. “obrigado,” ele diz para o cara, que acena. “estou me sentindo melhor.”

“isso é bom.” os dois ficam quietos por um momento, e então bucky se move, se inclinando para mais perto de steve.

“gosto do novo você, por sinal,” bucky diz, e é em voz baixa mas não chega a ser um sussurro. steve ergue uma sobrancelha para ele. “é diferente, mas ainda é bom.”

steve acena e bucky vira seu copo. uma batida e steve passa o polegar sobre a ponta do copo, e então a mão de bucky para na sua coxa. inicialmente, steve fica tenso, sente várias coisas de uma vez. medo, excitação, uma onda de alívio. todas as memórias também retornam, nas noites frias e das quentes, bucky empurrando a barra da camisa de steve e agarrando seu quadril. beijando e se esfregando contra paredes do apartamento e de tijolos no escuro.

“eu ainda sou eu,” steve diz, e bucky acena.

“sei disso. Se não fosse, não perderia meu tempo.”

steve olha para bucky e engole a seco. o sorriso de bucky é um pouco enevoado, seus olhos escuros, e steve só consegue pensar que o que quer que bucky esteja pensando é uma má ideia. e ele deveria dizer isso, só que o bar está cheio e ninguém está olhando para ele pela primeira vez em semanas (exceto por bucky), todo mundo concentrado na celebração.

e steve não culpa eles. e também não culpa bucky, pelo modo como sua mão passa pela virilha de steve, como seus olhos quase estão cheios de esperança.

steve se move, tenta ajeitar o modo como as luzes criam sombras, inclinando a cabeça por um breve momento para tentar se recompor. bucky diz, “posso?” em uma voz baixa com o mesmo sorriso e steve lambe os lábios, aperta os dedos ao redor do copo com cuidado.

“bucky,” ele diz, odeia o quão ríspida sua voz soa.

bucky sorri. “é como se fizesse séculos.”

steve tenta não pensar sobre a última vez que dormiram juntos porque normalmente é doloroso demais. agora ele se lembra de bucky de joelhos na frente da cama, o calor da sua boca no membro de steve.

não tem muitas coisas no mundo que podem se comparar àquele presente de despedida, mas steve sabe o quão idiota seria dizer não.

“por favor,” bucky diz, o fantasma de um sussurro que mal chega até o bar.

steve acena, sussurra “sim,” e quase não hesita antes de abrir o botão e o zíper das calças de steve, a mão de bucky passando da cintura da cueca de steve. os dedos de bucky envolvem o membro de steve e o momento é estranho a princípio, excitação pulando no estômago de steve mas o medo meio que passa por ele também. é quase mais assustador do que balas voando pelos ouvidos dele, mas é excitante também. sobrepujante.

bucky obviamente não esqueceu de nada, porque apesar do desconforto da situação, do lugar fechado onde estão, ele passa sua palma calosa sobre o membro de steve perfeitamente e sem pausa. ele se inclina também, rosto próximo do de steve, e steve pode sentir bucky o observando, pode sentir a determinação quieta em cada um de seus movimentos.

steve sorri – então sua respiração acelera e ele se inclina para frente, seu membro deslizando pelo punho de bucky quando ele ergue o quadril. steve mantém seus olhos abertos, meio iluminados, tentando prestar atenção em qualquer pessoa que possa estar notando eles mas... ninguém está olhando. todo mundo está concentrado demais nos seus próprios assuntos, e por isso, steve está grato.

bucky diz, silenciosamente, “relaxa,” e steve faz um movimento minúsculo com seu quadril novamente quando bucky acelera. “quero ver.”

steve consegue sussurrar entre os dentes, “ver o quê?” e bucky bufa.

“ver o capitão américa gozar nas calças, é claro.”

o corpo inteiro de steve treme e ele arranha a mesa, seu orgasmo o atravessando, forte e de repente e inacreditável. ele recupera o fôlego rapidamente, puxando o ar para o fundo dos pulmões pelas narinas, lábios pressionados com força. bucky move a mão, dá mais um par de estocadas até que steve está apropriadamente tremendo.

bucky até se dá ao trabalho de ajeitar steve na cueca com cuidado, e apesar de não ser o mais confortável que já esteve depois de um orgasmo, está grato pelo modo como as mãos de bucky fecham seu zíper e colocam sua camisa sob a cintura da calça.

“obrigado,” bucky murmura, e steve lhe encara de um jeito fraco. “estou falando ´serio. isso foi... satisfatório.”

“cala a boca,” steve murmura. ele está com calor, seus músculos ainda estão se contorcendo.

“você pode me fazer pagar por isso depois,” bucky diz, dando um leve tapa na coxa de steve. “você sabe que eu senti sua falta.”

“definitivamente vou te fazer pagar por isso,” steve meio que grunhe, apesar de que até ele pode ver que sua voz é fraca. “eu... também senti sua falta. estou feliz – por você estar bem.”

“eu também, steve.”

steve toma um longo gole da sua cerveja quando bucky se vira no seu banco e pede por outra dose de uísque.


End file.
